


No Future Here

by JLSigman



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Abandoned prompt: October 7 - Devil May Cry: Dante/Lady: The morning after: "I'm so afraid to leave you, but I'm more afraid to stay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Future Here

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted Nov 9, 2009](http://springkink.livejournal.com/432788.html#cutid1)

They had walked miles to find an open hotel to crash in, since Dante’s place was still a pile of rubble. Both were stumbling over their tired feet when they took the only room the manager could be threatened into coughing up. Dante had dropped his weaponry in a pile by the door and fell backwards onto the bed, spread-eagled and looking more forlorn than any half-demon had any right to. Lady wanted the wise-assed Dante back, but more than that she wanted to be comforted after killing her father, so she simply stripped down to her skin and climbed on top of him.

He was as desperate as she was, once he got over his surprise. He shed his clothing quickly and she ran her hands over hard muscles covered by surprisingly soft skin. There was no finesse, nothing fancy, just mouths nipping and fingers grasping and hips slamming together in a frantic search for release. She kissed his forehead as he fell asleep afterwards. She saved her tears until she was sure he wouldn’t hear them.

Light was shining greyly through the dingy curtains when she woke up. A look over her shoulder showed that Dante was still sleeping, curled up under the thin blanket. She carefully eased herself out of the bed and stood looking at him. “I’m so afraid to leave you,” she whispered. There were still demons outside, mostly likely, and she was still exhausted and sore. She also still wasn’t too sure about how he would handle waking up and realizing his twin was still gone and never coming back.

She took a deep breath. “But I’m more afraid to stay,” she admitted. There were dangers here, deep ones that she simply did not want to face. She didn’t want to get used to him, to his touch… her mother’s murder marked her too strongly to be comfortable with the thought of tying herself down to a man. It was better this way, to leave now before things got even more complicated.

She silently got dressed, and then slung her modified rocket launcher over her shoulder. She hesitated at the door for a second, then went through without looking back.


End file.
